Hate You (Forever)
"Hate You (Forever)" is a song by The Laylas recorded for their second studio album, Werewolves + Lullabies. It was written by Delilah Byrd and Ellie Hawthorne. It was announced that it will be the lead single from the album and will be released on June 3, 2013. Reception Critical Commercial Lyrics Verse 1: Shan: I still don't give a damn what you said to me I don't really care what you think of me Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe There is not a way that you could hurt me Ellie: I'm better off away from you anyway I thought it would be wrong to not say ok I don't need you with me everyday Cause with me it's all or nothing Pre-chorus: Delilah: I'm so sick of your shit Get out of my life You're just a waste of time Nadia: I'm so sick of your shit Don't even ask why Just turn off our light Chorus: Shan: I hate you now So get away from me Ellie: You're gone So long Shan & Ellie: I'll hate you forever I'll hate you forever Delilah: Hey Hey you Get away from me Tiffany: You're gone So long Delilah & Tiffany: I'll hate you forever I'll hate you forever Verse 2: Delilah: You're a fucking joke you can't deny It's BS that you see a twinkle in my eye Remember when we would sit and look at the sky But right now I'd rather die Nadia: I wanna drink as much beer as I can I wanna do it again and again and again By the way I don't care what you say Cause you know you know you know you're nothing Pre-chorus: Delilah: I'm so sick of your shit Get out of my life You're just a waste of time Nadia: I'm so sick of your shit Don't even ask why Just turn off our light Chorus: Shan: I hate you now So get away from me Ellie: You're gone So long Shan & Ellie: I'll hate you forever I'll hate you forever Delilah: Hey Hey you Get away from me Tiffany: You're gone So long Delilah & Tiffany: I'll hate you forever I'll hate you forever Bridge: All: Hey what you say? I told you so Just get outta my face I know you know That I don't like you When I see you I wanna puke Leave me alone I wanna stay at home I hate you I hate you Forever Chorus: Shan: I hate you now So get away from me Ellie: You're gone So long Shan & Ellie: I'll hate you forever I'll hate you forever Delilah: Hey Hey you Get away from me Tiffany: You're gone So long Delilah & Tiffany: I'll hate you forever I'll hate you forever Shan: I hate you now So get away from me Ellie: You're gone So long Shan & Ellie: I'll hate you forever I'll hate you forever Delilah: Hey Hey you Get away from me Tiffany: You're gone So long Delilah & Tiffany: I'll hate you forever I'll hate you forever Remixes The song was remixed by Dutch electro-house DJ and music producer, Drrty Dutch and American DJ and singer-songwriter Boogaleeboo. Music Video Synopsis Charts Weekly Charts Category:Songs Category:Werewolves + Lullabies songs Category:Singles